Reckless
by mizukaze-hime
Summary: Sometimes you blow the opportunity without realizing it. When Hinata Hyuuga tried to mend her shatter heart, Naruto came back bringing those lullaby that would bring her to his world. Naru -Hina.


**Tell me when you're gonna let me in.**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**

**(Keane- Somewhere Only We Know)**

**Disclaimer **: Naruto only belongs to Masashi Kishimoto not me okay! If only i own it i will make

most story about Naruto opening his heart to Hinata.

**Happy light reading, guys!**

**Reckless**

**By**

Mizukaze-hime

Hinata walked toward the near market. There were so many vendors offering their goods. Seller's voices could be heard clearly trying to grab the attention of the buyer. The market was so full of people and the weather was sunny enough to make most population of Konoha Village come to this market. Her eyes moving to every direction searching for the fresh vegetables that would be cooked for dinner.She already made a promise with Naruto who already becoming the sixth Hokage after the world war.

It was already three month after the disastrous war that led Konoha to peace and serenity. All the people in Leaf Village already recognized the ability that monstrous boy had. Well, since the first time she always knew that Naruto Uzumaki could do whatever he wants when he gave the determination to aim the every goal. Naruto never ceased to make everyone proud.

Hinata stood stills in the front of the store which sell fresh fish. After getting the fresh bream, she headed to Naruto's apartment which was quiet because Naruto was still in Hokage's office. After the war end, her confidences increasing and the new change gave Hinata a feeling that this was a brand new Hinata. She already told her dad that she would change for good. All the experiences had tought Hinata how to be strong. She would not think low again about her own self.

Her father was proud with her and the progress that Hinata tried to prove. She actually never thought that the day when Naruto responded to her about her feeling would come. She never asked Naruto to give her the answer anyway, all the things she wanted is to tell Naruto about the feeling that had already budging in her heart.

oOo

Two week after the war, the Hospital was full with all the Ninja. Many ninjas died during the war. The smell of blood was so intense. All of the people who took the chances to participate in the war had been rewarded.

Naruto walked through the corridors of the hospital which was full with all the villagers because of the impact of the war. He headed to the room that he already knew belong to a soft spoken kunoichi who loved him endearly. He held the door's handle opening the door to Hyuuga Hinata's rooms. She looked so fragile yet he was the very person who knew that even in her fragile appearance Hinata was the strong woman with unstopppable will. When Hinata realized that she was not alone in the room, she leaned her self on the bed shelf. Trying to redeem her pain that came from all the wounds that she got from the war, she exhaled.She gave Naruto her sincere smile and asked Naruto to sit.

Even though Naruto already tried to give her his usual ear to ear smile but he knew that it was so hard for him to show her those kinds of smile that he usually showed remembering the curcumtances between them. He did know that his silent treatment to Hinata is such a low things that he ever done, dare he say, he was being a loyal jerk towards Hinata.

So here he was in front of Hinata who had many wounds after the war.

"How are you, Naruto –kun?" she asked with that angelic smile. Naruto sniffed in a large amount of air then sighed. Trying to collect all the thought that he want to say, he tried to make Hinata listen. "Sshh...It should be me who ask about your whole being, Hinata," Hinata nodded.

She waited for Naruto to talk. Naruto often came to her room after the war, so she knew if there was something that bothering him. She did not want to force Naruto to utter his problem to her. She gave naruto the freedom wheter to tell her or keep it for his mind only. It was his decision after all.

"I am sorry for being a jerk to you about your feeling when the pain's invasion and my silent treatment towards you. Actually i am confused. Your love is so strange to me. I do not know how to react." Hinata did not know how to answer Naruto. She kept quiet analyzing every single word from Naruto. Her heart pouding very fast, the entire vessel dilated to pump the blood, sweats searching its way from the skins's pores. Hinata was not ready for every possibility that would happen. She searched the sincerity from naruto's eyes. Seeing whether all his words only a facade to make her feel better or whether it was the truth from his heart. After deep contemplation, she saw no lies from his eyes. When she tried to utter one-two words to him, he interrupted her.

"Well..., you do know that this is new for me, right?" Naruto asked Hinata tenderly. When he saw Hinata nodded her head, he exhaled all the insecurities that keeps lingering him. "I do not know how to answer. I don't know whether i am ready to receive your love and give you the love that you give to me as much as yours. I only ask you to give me time to adapt with this. Just keep it slow. Would you let me try to know you better, Hinata – chan?"

oOo

All of her friends could sense it. It was all in the air. The changes between Hinata and Naruto friendship is too intense to be ignored. Although Hinata always said that they were only friends but they could feel something different already grow. It was just Naruto who was so dense and hard skull.

Sakura was so exhausted after treating all her patients. Even with Ino and medic Nin's help she still needed rest. She already visited Sasuke's chamber and did some follow – for the development of his body. She missed him after all.

After saying good bye to her friends she headed toward Hokage's office. She already made an appoinment with Naruto to discuss about the increasing demands for drugs and some herbs. She knocked the big wood doors and then heard Naruto's come in. "What's up, Sakura-chan?"

"How is Sasuke?" asked Naruto eyeing Sakura who looked exhausted and tired.

"So far so good its seems.I actually wants to ask you to increase the budget for the drugs and herbs. We lacked in supplies," said Sakura sat her self on the black chair. She leaned her head releasing her weary.

"Okay, i will increase the budget. Maybe there will be some meeting to decide how much money that we will expense and tomorrow you can give Shizune- nee the list. You know, you should take a rest Sakura," asked Naruto to Sakura.

She actually could feel the sincerity from his tone. She always loved the attention that Naruto gave to her. She always had this confusing feeling towards Naruto. Until now, she still could not define those things. It was so complicated to be true. She did know the imporvement of Naruto's friendship towards Hinata. And it irked her to no end. Sometimes jealousy stroke her hard but she still did not sure. She wanted Sasuke and Naruto. The two of them was like her pearls and she didn't want to share it.

oOo

Naruto came home late because the urgent meeting for the medical supplies. He forgot that he already made a promise with the Hyuuga Heiress. He enjoyed her company, if he said he did not enjoyed it he had to be the biggest liar. Trying to cracking the door to his appartment, he could smell the food that was being cooked. The smells from the kitchen was so alluring and seemed delicious. He walked towards the kitchen counter then her sapphire's eyes found the dark blue hair of Hinata who still cooking. He rembered giving Hinata his spare key so she cn came anytime she wants.So if Hinata want to came to his apartement, she did not have to asked him first.

Naruto took the chair eyeing Hinata who still not realize that Naruto already came home. Untill the quitness was broken with Naruto's groan from his tireless works. Hinata was takn a back, she looked to Naruto who sat neatly with worn out expression clearly showed on his face.

"Naruto, are you okay? I think you should take a rest. Don't be hard with your body. I will save the food for tomorrow in your refrigerator, okay?" said Hinata offering her smile hoping it could enlighten and boosted his feeling. Naruto then stood up, walking towards Hinata and he grabbed her shoulder facing her. "I already make a promise to you, Hinata. Let's eat together, okay!" told Naruto with so much stern in his voice.

Hinata could feel Naruto staring to every move that she made. She brought the bowl and the bream that she had cooked. She could not stand Naruto's gaze, so Hinata only lowering her vision beside that she had to up hold her heart beat that increasing every time he was near.

Naruto realized that from the time being he arrived at his apartment he only stared Hinata. Did not want to make her feel awkward and uncomfortable any longer, He moved his eyes towards the food that Hinata made. His stomach sound's lurching through the night broke the silence that engulfing them. Laugh could be heard from Hinata and Naruto's mouths. It felt so right for Naruto. Almost like home.

After finishing their dinner, Naruto walked with Hinata to her mansion. Telling everyting that was happening in the Hokage's office animatedly to Hinata.Telling her how Tsunade- baachan shouted to him in the morning and how Konohamaru asked him to be tought about his jutsus, everything.

Hinata was the fresh air for Naruto. She also was a good listener.

Hiashi already knew that Hinata had a feeling for the sixth Hokage; he also already offered his approval. When they arrived Naruto said his good bye. Watching Hinata gone home made him feel so uncertain. Suddenly he called he back, "Hinata..., wait!" Naruto walked close to Hinata. Hinata stopped her moves then without her knowledges feel the soft lips pressed on her forehead. Her eyes opened wide, her stomach churning, her toes curling. Hearing Naruto saying thank you and her heart beat intensified. It was so fast to be real, too real to be a dream.

oOo

There were so many meanings behind thank you. Hinata shaked her head furiously trying to register the kiss from Naruto

Get a grip, Hinata!

She told her self thousands times but those feeling come out again. She did not want to miss intrepret the mixed signal that Naruto's gives. She knew Naruto was too friendly, knew it like the back of her hands. She watched her face and brushed her teeth then headed towards her quuen sized bed. Grabbing her favorite pillow, she tried to sleep.

That night was the first time Hinata felt the hit of insomnia. And it was all because Naruto.

"You make me like a fool, Naruto-kun" she whispered trying to close her eyes.

oOo

Naruto strolling between the villagers who greeted him all the way to his office walked with a happy feelingIt was his dream, right? To be acknowledged by all the people in Konoha. The villagers look so happy seing the smile that had been plestered on Naruto's face. He had that super wide grin on his face anyway.

He stopped when he spotted the only girl that way too familiar to him standing in his office.

"Sakura – chan!" greeted Naruto while walking toward her putting his one palm on her shoulder. Sakura who saw Naruto just stood there unmoving, seeing Naruto who looked strangely happy. Those strange feeling that she won't admitt come again. It tore here apart seing Naruto so happy because of another girl. Suddenly she grabbed Naruto's cheeks. Without warning, she holds it close and kissed his mouth forcefully, Naruto stoned, he could not register what the fuck that Sakura did.

Sakura hand touched his raw jaw, those thick cheek bones. She never realized this before. He was so male. And it made her dumbstrucks.

He did not kiss her back. His brain which was slow in processing the thought bussy thinking about her true intention. After some time he pulled back.

"What the hell are you doing, Sakura?" asked Naruto with the hurtfull voice that sesomnated through her ear drums. She was trembling, there was no current reason. She just acted without her conscious. She did not know. Should there be reason? Her mind kept thinking about the kiss.

Naruto sat on his chair shaking his head trying to clear his mind. He already trying to forget her feeling about Sakura, and that kiss was like a wake up call for him. He felt devastated, angry with her self, ashamed, and sorry for Hinata. He did not know that the dark blue hair girl watched the kiss with trembling body and broken heart. It was too late.

oOo

**Okay...that's it. I dont know maybe the fiction sound so lame. The plot, the everything****s****. It just kept tormenting me to write this fiction. Maybe it was the side effect because i just read so many romance novels. Yup...me being romantic hopeless T_T"**

**So, how is the story? I actually want to see the opinion from you all. If there was some mistake or suggestion i will so happy to hear it. Just say it. **

**Love, **

**Mizu ^^**


End file.
